


You bewitch me

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Chaeyoung is a witch, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Familiars, Fluff, Humor, Jackson is a dog familiar, Jinyoung is a black panther familiar, Sourpuss Jinyoung, Youngjae is an otter familiar because he's an adorable otter, fight meh, just kissing, my teeth were rotting just writing this, sassy jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Whenever Chaeyoung is gone her black panther familiar turns into a real sourpuss, thank god for Youngjae's sanity that she's never away for too long.





	You bewitch me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Cursing occurs and pretty loosely implied sexual content, just a heads up! ^.^

“Are you going to be like this everytime Chaeyoung visit her family back in Australia?” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at Jackson. 

“Am I going to be like what?” He asked with an edge to his tone, black tail swishing incompletion but the dog familiar didn’t waver for one second, unlike the poor otter familiar who made a cut-it-out motion behind Jinyoung as he knew just how mad Jinyoung could get.

  
  


Jinyoung having been in a foul mood ever since Chaeyoung left for Australia for a week to visit her family hadn’t gone unnoticed, oh no sir, it would’ve been as easy as to miss an elephant in a china shop. The black panther was a big grump, reverting back to his old sadistic self prior to having met his witch and bonded with her - only now that he missed her he got even worse and more easy to anger. Something which Jackson either didn’t care about or was too stupid to understand that he was digging his own grave, and by the way, Jinyoung’s tail moved the otter familiar was sure that Jackson digging his grave was more a definite option rather than an expression. 

  
  


“A sourpuss, literally a sourpuss,” Jackson said and poked at Jinyoung’s chest as to empathize just how annoying the panther had been. The panther familiar bared his teeth, a small but still noticeable hiss escaping his lips.

“I’ve told you to not call anything related to pussycat, you damn mutt.” 

“Then stop calling me a mutt!” The two began to bicker and Youngjae didn’t have the strength or patience to break them up. But just as Youngjae began to deflate he saw his salvation and nearly wept at the sight of it. 

“Euhm, what has happened?” It was almost comical with the way Jinyoung froze and instantly snapped his head to where the voice came from while Jackson began to wag his tail at the sight of Chaeyoung standing there as she put her suitcase beside her. The Australian blinked in surprise at their reactions and let out a surprised giggle when Jinyoung walked up to her and hugged her to him, even his tail curled around her thigh. “Hi, kitty! Did you miss me?” She asked cheekily but returned the hug just as fiercely as Jinyoung and burrowed her face in his shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent that she had missed and the feel of his tail on her. 

  
  


Usually, Jinyoung would never let her get away with calling him kitty, especially not in front of the others, but the panther was too happy of having his witch back that he let it slide as he worked instead on re-scenting her with his scent and inhaled her scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and home. 

  
  


The other two heaved out sighs of relief and quickly left and knew that the next time they saw Jinyoung he wouldn’t be as much of a sourpuss. Something which Chaeyoung took notice of once Jinyoung began to scent her cheeks by rubbing his against hers before separating them slightly so he could properly look at her, she had gotten a bit more of a tan rather than her usual fair complexion and she had a braid with a feather amongst her wavy hair, she looked delectable. 

  
  


“Where did the other two go? I didn’t interrupt your way to class or something right?” She asked in worry, hoping to have caught him without no particular schedule so that they could just go home and cuddle, catch up. 

“Even if you were I would have not given a single fuck.” I slapped his arm gently. “Like you wouldn’t have done the same if I went back to Lune Noir for a week.” 

  
  


The familiars all descended from a world connected to our own, set in another dimension and Jinyoung was from a country high up in the north of that world where it snowed most of the year and the moon was more present rather than the sun. Chaeyoung had visited his family with him, it was a very beautiful country with wondrous animals that had evolved for the climate and flowers that blossomed despite the cold. His family had been very welcoming and proud that one of them had been blessed with a familiar bond, the most prized of jobs for familiar creatures, and unlike many magician families in our world, there was little to none discrimination against romantic magician-familiar relationships. 

  
  


It had been very nice that for once the two could be out in public and for once not having to worry at all about people staring or thinking they had the right to dictate the faults in their relationship. But one downside was that time worked differently in their world, so one week here was just 3,5 days there so he was usually gone for around 2 weeks in our world and Chaeyoung fared no better than he did when they had to be separated for that long. 

  
  


“Well… I mean...” At Jinyoung’s raised eyebrow she huffed. “Fine but at least I don’t hiss and claw at my friends!”

“If you were, I’d be worried.” He deadpanned, laughing when the Aussie scowled. “Oh, you bewitch me, mouse.” Chaeyoung flushed, her traitorous heart skipping a beat at the affectionate nickname he always used for her. He knew how it affected, just how much it meant for her and how it always had the effect of turning her insides to lovey mush.

“D-D-Don’t do that!” She warned and picked up her suitcase, trying to out-walk the panther familiar with no success as he easily caught up in her struggling stride. 

“I can’t help myself, mouse, your cheeks always get so rosy and you look even more appetizing than before.” He smiled, fangs showing as he smiled a toothy, dirty grin and Chaeyoung tripped over her own feet at it but righted herself out before she fell not that it stopped Jinyoung from putting his hands out cautiously, ready to catch her if needed. She stood there, staring at the ground as her face was beet red and she bit her lower lip. “Mouse?”

“Imissedyoualottoobutpleasesaveitfortheapartment.” She said in one single breath, heart stuttering in her chest and it seized to work as Jinyoung took her suitcase in one hand while the other held one of hers.

“Okay, home it is.” He grinned, raising her hand to kiss it and looked very smug as she risked a glance at him but, despite the smug smile there was a softness to his eyes and his shoulders were less tensed just like his tail. 

“... Love you, kitty.” Chaeyoung went on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, hiding her smile behind her hand. 

“You’re okay.” Chaeyoung tried to take away her hand but he wouldn’t let go. “Wait, WAIT!” Chaeyoung stopped, looking at him with narrowed eyes as he smiled. “Love you, mouse.” He bent down slightly and kissed her, kissed her until her smile began to grow and continued to kiss her until they were really just smiling as they pressed their lips together and the week that had gone suddenly seemed worth it as they had each other once more. 


End file.
